In sports, military operations, and other vigorous physical activities, the human body may be subjected to significant stresses. For example, impacts to the head and/or body can cause angular/rotational acceleration (whiplash) of the head and neck, and angular/rotational acceleration and whiplash are associated with concussions. The neck/spine or other parts of the body such as the elbow(s), wrist(s), hip(s), knee(s), and/or ankle(s) may also be subjected to musculoskeletal stress, strain, or fatigue.